caya love later
by camyadegrassilover12
Summary: Maya and campbell is married with a daughter and cam has news for maya r
1. Chapter 1

Maya POV

So Cam and I are married and we have a daughter named Lillian, she is so beautiful.

We are so happily married he is still a NHL, I'm a doctor but I just had our daughter

Three months ago so I'm not going to work in a while .I'm just thinking about how

Our life is when Cam walks in probably just coming from practice and tells me he has

News.

Cam pov

Maya and I are just never have time for each other so I'm taking her on a romantic date

On a one day two nights steam boat ride in New Orleans. So she has to pack our bags for

A far flight. So hope she's happy about this!

So hoped you enjoyed o and I will try to update whenever I can. Also read and review tell me if you like it should I put another chapter , have any ideas on what should I write .Tell me please oh and I love caya watch degrassi on the computer or on TV when every chance I get so I will put other characters from degrassi on too.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier but there was a hurricane and that should explain everything so enjoy

Maya Pov

So cam strangely has news, as I wonder what news my husband might have. He tells me something amazing.

Cam Pov

I tell Maya we are going to New Orleans and she is a static I'm. Proud of myself for doing this for my wife she deserves it. When I think we have everything planned Maya has thought of something I haven't

Cliffhanger

Sorry it's short but I wanted a cliffhanger so I'm going to write the next chapter tonight or after I put this up oh and sorry its short


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter I will try to make 400 words if I can write it fast enough. My mom needs to use the computer, so here it is and I will right the first two or three paragraphs different. Trying something new

Maya : cam you know we have two month baby .

Cam: I totally forgot about her, how about we get tori to baby sit.

Maya : I know but I know we time for our self but I don't want my baby

, to be without me at two 2 months.

Cam : it will only be a week and will Skype and call ALL THE TIME .

Maya: Fine, I'll start packing, but this better be as fun as I think it will be, because I'm leaving my baby for it.

So they left and said their good-byes to Lillian and went to New Orleans the home of jazz and Cajun cooking.

Maya pov

So we made I to New Orleans and it is great. The food, the hospitality, the places, even Cam has been amazing. It's just I miss Lilly so much, and my friends and family. We Skype every day and talked but I should be home with her. I just can't wait till Tuesday to see her anyways Cam has a game coming up so we have to leave any ways.

Cam pov

Maya was at the hotel asleep so I thought I was just wondering the streets when I see her.

The girl who I was attracted to when Maya and I broke up when she went to college.

Her name is Amber (A/N not the amber off of house of Anubis, there not even suppose the look the same) she has brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and luxurious tan skin. WE dated and did things we shouldn't have but that was in the past and I love Maya I think no… nooo I know. Oh no she's coming my way I think she recognize me and wait does she have a kid with her . I don't know what to do or say then hear I Maya behind me and call my name.

OMG, I think I did good ,tell me how I did was it good ,great, or amazing .

Do, you think Maya well be surprised about what's going on with Cam and Amber I have the chills now I'm wondering what I will be writing next I did what I promised 400 words and give me some reviews and I will continue not being greedy just 2 more and I'm happy that some ones reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I hear my wife voice and she asks me who this is. I tell her just someone I know. Their conversation

Maya: aren't you going to introduce me

Cam: yeah, um Maya this is amber , amber this is Maya my beautiful wife (Maya blushes ) Then Amber and May shakes hands )

Maya: it was nice to meet you amber (whispers in cams ear) hey I'm going back to boat and then she left

Cam: amber can we talk over here at this table I'll buy lunch

Amber: fine

Their conversation

Cam: please don't tell Maya about what happened between us

Amber: I thought you were single a free man and you weren't hold down by another women

Cam: I was its just what we did she can't find out because I know her and she'll get jealous

Amber: fine but I have something more important to say

Cam not interested look at the ground then hears a little kid voice and the kid is calling amber mom .

Amber: turns around and tell the kid to go back with her mom then she turns back to can and tells him

Amber

Cam two weeks after we did that mistake I started feeling weird and um I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant cams mouth dropped to the ground

Also, sorry another short one need another cliffhanger ,Oh craziness I'm mad at myself for writing this but I have to keep it interesting. Keep the reviews coming and thanks for helping me to continue this oh and I can't wait to put the baby Lillian back in the story


	5. Chapter 5

Cam pov

I can't believe what I just heard (their conversation)

Cam: You're lying

Amber: I am not lying to you

Cam: we'll how do I know you're not lying

Amber: what would I gain for lying?

Cam: my money, fame ALSO to Marry Me!

Amber: I don't need you are anything that comes with you , she says with attitude ,I just thought you might want to know about your son and I just wanted him to know his dad you know .

Cam: well I have to go Maya will be worried

Amber: wait

Cam: what

Amber: here's my number so we can talk about it later

Cam: fine

(At the hotel). :)

Maya pov

I was on Skype and was talking to tori and she was showing me Lillian sleeping when Campbell came in acting strange.

Their conversation

Maya: hey babe what took you so long?

Cam: oh hey nothing was just talking

To people.

Maya: talking to whom while canceling her Skype and trying to be sexy and being romantic

Cam: uh amber he mumbles

Maya: who she says with a sassy voice

Cam: uh I'm going take shower

Next two days

Maya pov

We are leaving today and cam and I didn't do anything together or did anything we didn't do at our own house. I went to all the museums and jazz feat by myself. He always said oh I want to do this and he knew I would never do any of the thing that is dangerous. I wonder what is wrong with my husband!

Authors note

Cliff hanger I wonder what going on with Campbell. Do you know why he didn't spend no time with Maya. Do you think because of amber continue reading and you'll find out and if I don't update one day I have it written and typed up it's just that I haven't got a chance to upload cause so far I write chapters every day and I won't put other degrassi characters till later read& review and give me some ideas. Als this is for yesterday ,Almost ready to post todays chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Cam Pov

The next two days has past by fast, after Amber and I had talked I went take a paternity test to see if the kid was mine. And it came out... (This were you all pretend there is a drumroll)

That he's my kid. At first I was mad but then I realized he is my kid, that I have a son. Someone I can teach hockey to. Someone to watch the game with or go to games together. So I decided to spend my last days with him get to know him.

Maya pov

I can't wait to leave this city, I believe cam and I have grown apart even more. It's like he's hiding something from me and I do not like it and before we leave today I will figure out what this is because I will not just go home and be the amazing housewife I am and pretend that we just wasted all whole trip on nothing and just go on with my life . No..no ...No And as I speak guess who decided to show up .

Their conversation

Maya: where have you been the last two days huh?

Cam: Maya not know I don't feel like arguing with you today

Maya: wait, arguing we haven't even had time to even do that

Cam: what are you talking about?

Maya: you know we never even spent time together, this trip was supposed to be a break for us (she days with watery eyes) to get away from all the crying and waking up at night from Lilly, to get away from work. For us to spend time with each other like we use to before we started a family and had work , when were back at degrassi in high school just in love. But no it was me in this hotel room going places by myself and you doing whatever. I should have just stayed home with Lilly. Look know you can't even say anything she says to cam

Cam pov

I can't believe it I been spending so much time with Austin (he's son) I forgot about Maya. I think it's time to tell Maya. Everything I don't know how but I'll try .

Authors Note

Cliffhanger this was todays chapter but since you guys are a-w-e-s-o-m-e I'll write another chapter after and then put them on at the same time. Luckily I have some time to do another


	7. Chapter 7

Cam pov

So I told Maya everything and she replies differently than I thought

Their conversation

Maya: cam why didn't you tell me

Cam: because I thought you would be angry he says in a guilty voice

Maya: I thought you knew me

Cam: what do you mean I know everything about you?

Maya: then you would know I wouldn't be angry about that and even if I would I can't stay angry at You.

Cam: I love you

Maya: I love you too

Cam: but now I'm not happy

Maya: why

Cam: because now I after we leave today I will always be able to see my daughter but never my son

Maya took a deep breath and knew should regret what she's about to say but says it any way and says

Maya: why don't you invite Austin and amber to come to Toronto with us . Then he can meet Lilly and watch you at your next game and etc.

Cam: Maya you're sure about that

Maya: yes ...yes go invite I'll right here when you come back.

Cam: fine ok but you're coming with me and he grabs and they go find amber.

But without much looking they see them at cafe du monde eating croissants.

They run to them and hers their conversation

Cam: Amber, Maya and I wanted to invite you to go back to Toronto with us

Amber: I don't know If I can except I can't afford to go all the to Canada I couldn't even afford this trip

Maya: how did you get here then?

Amber: my parents paid

Maya: oh, we'll. Don't worries we don't have to take a regular plane well call the private jet to come pick us up. Anyways it probably would way faster

Cam: good thinking M (He gives her a kiss on the cheeks)

Amber: well sounds good to me u would love to come and I think it's good for Austin to have a man figure in his life. Maya: we'll I'm going to go book the room another night, cam you're coming

Cam: yea and he runs to catch up

Austin (cam and amber son) : he runs and try to reach he's dad , then finally gets he's attention

Cam: yeah buddy

Austin: can I come sleep in your hotel with you

Cam: he looks back at Maya and says sure but go get your night clothes and then come over kay

Maya: what did he want oh he asked if he could come sleep and let me guess you said...

Cam: yes

Maya stomps away into the hotel

Maya pov

I can't believe he Said yes, he has all this week to have sleepovers with Austin. Now he wants to talk

Their conversation

Cam: why you're mad

Maya: because we had one more night to spend time together and you use it on Austin like you did the other days. You have all this week and maybe even longer to have sleepovers with Austin .

Cam: I'm sorry

Maya sits on the other side of the bed with her arms crossed

Cam: do you want me to cancel it he says in a sweet babyish voice

Maya: No she says still mad but relaxes and lay down.

Then how about I do this and he kisses her then things get really heated between them then they were made love. Then they laid there till they heard a knock and they quickly put on their clothes. Maya put on her undergarments then put her robe on top then cam put on his jeans and t - shirt. The he went open the door to see Amber and Austin he invited them in and then Maya thought I forgot to tell the hotel were staying one more night so she went to the kitchen part of the room( because they were In a presidential suite ) and called the front desk. On the other hand cam and amber was talking while Austin had his earphones on and playing his DS 3d and

Their conversation

Amber: cam I have to tell you something

Cam: what

Amber: uh I don't know how to say this my mom kicked me out the house and Austin and I was living with a friend.

Cam: why didn't you tell me this earlier?

Amber: I don't know since they invited me on this trip I thought they would let me stay with them.

Cam: in till you find a place you can't stay with us for a month. Then you will have to leave.

Amber: Campbell where can I take our son did you about him.

Campbell: I didn't say him, I said you.

Amber: Fine, I have to go

Authors note

I finished the chapter I promised in a type ing mode so I'm going write chapter 8 now and continue it in the morning

Read and review hope you like it.

Jeraciqua rocks


	8. Chapter 8

Austin pov

After my mom left my dad, his wife and I had a lot of fun. We even went on the balcony and looked at the stars. They told me about my little sister and our family. I had amazing time but when it turned eight, my step mom said it was time for bed. So I went in the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Cam pov

Maya and I had fun with Austin. I think we going to like him at the house. So, Maya still is on the balcony. I decided to go talk to here

Their conversation

Cam : hey

Maya: hey

Cam: what do you think of Austin

Maya: He's a good kid and he very handsome just like his dad.

Then Maya gave him a peck on the lips

Maya: we should go inside

Then they went to the room and saw a surprise.

Maya: cam I think someone stole your spot in the bed.(if you didn't get it Austin was in cams spot on the bed.)

Cam: yeah know I have to sleep on the coach , then he went get his pillow and went get his pillow and put it on the coach. Then Maya took a shower and he went after.

Next Day

Maya pov

I woke up the next by cams phone ringing, so I looked at the caller id and it was amber so I picked it up and answered it

Their conversation

Maya: hello

Amber: hey cam

Maya: no, this is Maya can I take a message

Amber: Maya this is amber

Maya: oh hey you're getting ready for the flight

Amber: no I wanted to know if I can stay here for a few more days then come visit

Maya: ok fine can you bring Austin's clothes

Amber: ok I'll be there in an hour

Maya: ok I'll tell the boys your decision

Then Maya hung up to find Austin gone out of bed and cam off the coach. She was going to call him. But she had his phone. Then came and Austin walks in with a tray with breakfast on it and a rose. She hugs them both and gives Cam a kiss then remember to tell cam and Austin their conversation

Maya: hey Austin your mom called you.

Austin: what did she say?

Maya: she's not coming today she said in a few days she will come and visit . But, she will come drop your clothes off and say goodbye

Austin: okay He says sadly

Then he goes in the living room

Cam pov

I can't believe amber is doing this to him. He's going to a new place and I know he have me and Maya. But he just met me two days ago and Maya yesterday. And, speak of the devil she knocks on the door and I tell her we need to talk

Their conversation

Cam: why aren't you coming?

Amber: why does it matter?

Cam: your son is going to a strange new place with his father he only knew 2 days and stepmom he just me yesterday. Amber: when you say it like that you make me sound like a bad mother.

Cam: we'll you is acting like one

Amber: where's Maya I know she'll understand

Cam: why you're asking for my wife we are talking about you being a bad mom

Amber: only women would understand why I'm not going

Cam: we'll she will be back any minute her and Austin went shopping for some stuff for his room for when he stay over.

Had to end this chapter here anyways I didn't get a chance to tell y'all that chapter 7 had 827 words so happy the most I wrote in like forever. Hope you liked this one ready to write chapter 9 today then even ten because I would like to get all my chapters out the way so maybe I could let my mine rest and take a break from updating twice a day.


	9. authors note

Author note

Guys sorry for no new chapter it's just I have really huge writer blog with this story so I decided to take a two day break .But , I'll have a new story while taking a break from this. It will be similar except maya is a supermodel and Campbell is a famous hockey player and they been in a five year engagement . Just to keep my mind off of how I failed you guys on not updating every day. I feel horrible, but you can't stop a writer's block. But I feel like in an a few days I will be set

p.s im changing my username


	10. Chapter 10

So, hey guys the writer's block is gone "I guess it as one of those twelve hour thing", CAM said this except he said flu yeah I'm not funny! Here is your story

After, four weird moments' Maya and Austin finally came back

Maya pov

Austin and I come back from getting his things he'll need for his room. Amber and Campbell look like they just talked about something uncomfortable or something like ,I try to make it seem like I didn't know was going , dared my self to talk.

Their conversation

Maya: hey guys

Austin. Hey mom, hey dad I got some cool stuff for my room.

Amber: that is great honey can you let the grownups talk please

Austin: ok

Amber: do you understand Maya why I'm not coming

Maya: Yeah, I know its uncomfortable being around your ex, his wife and child.

Amber: Thank you Maya for understanding

Cam: well, I am going to talk to my son.

Campbell leaves and goes in the room to find his son

Maya: amber I understand but please come Austin and I were talking and he would do anything for you to come.

Amber: Fine, but only because I love my son and your so convincing.

Cam pov

Austin and I were playing Mario when Maya screams that we need to come see.

Their conversation

Cam: yes

Maya: I have good news

Austin and cam: what

Amber: I'm coming with you all

Austin: cool, mom,

Authors note

TRY next chapter for tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS THIS IS JUST A AUTHOR NOTE I HAVE ABOUT FIVE CHAPTERS WRITTEN FINALLY

But my mom took my phone which they are all on and don't think I just stop writing I just was trying to write down all of the chapters I need so I can end the story. I just wanted to announce that. Right now I'm just on my laptop. I would just rewrite it but that's a lot of chapters. I will get my phone back at the end of the month .I will be starting a new book till then. You rember from my last author note. Yea that one; so look for it would be good if we can get more reviews.


End file.
